the_doodlebopsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rooney Doodle
Rooney Doodle (Guitar, Vocals) is one of the Doodlebops in the TV Series1He is portrayed by Chad Mcnamra. Rooney first appeared in the episode Photo Op. Appearance Rooney is dressed in all blue. Rooney's hair is made of blue foam blocks in all shades of blue. Rooney wears blue guitar overalls and his long-sleeved shirt is blue with red curly Q's. Rooney wears a beret on his head and wears red shoes on his feet. While getting on the bus, he wears a blue jacket. Personality Rooney Doodle is a wise-cracker of epic proportions and often cannot resist taking a stab at friend or foe alike. He has a big heart and is always willing to help. He is extremely impatient and he would not wait and would rather handle all the toys and inventions to himself than wait for others to take care of it. However he will admit if he made a mistake, though usually not when anyone can hear him. Above all he loves his brother and sister and can be very protective of them. Additionally, as the leader of the team, Rooney tries his best to keep his siblings in line. He thus proves himself to be a very strong and capable leader, but it can go to this head. He can also be whiney in that episode where he couldn't find his shoe. Plus he also had to poop during a concert because he he was nervous. Powers and Abilities Like his siblings, Rooney is an accomplished musician, as he is a guitar player in The Doodlebops. ''Along with his sibling's, Rooney has the otherworldly power which allowed him to summon his guitar from the Relationships Family * Deedee Doodle - Sister * Moe Doodle - Brother Memorable Quotes * ''"Don't pull the rope" - Rooney say's this when someone is going to pull the rope. * "Rats!" - Rooney Says It "Whenever thing's get tough, whenever you feel you've had enough, just remember this simple little thing. Keep trying." ''Rooney's catch phrase. Trivia * Rooney Doodle's main color scheme appear's be the color blue. Unlike Dee Dee and Moe, Rooney is the only one of the three sibling's with one set color. Deedee being ''pink and purple. And Moe being Yellow and Orange. * Of his sibling's he is the only one with hair made of foam. * Rooney is a Gaelic male name and means 'Red Haired' which ''Ironically Rooney has blue hair * Rooney like's to watch Demolition Derbies, even going so far as to make his own invention based off one. * Rooney actually wear's a red berret that matches his red shoe's but being the tallest, can only bee seen when he is looking downward. * One time during a concert in L.A Rooney Doodle was booed off the stage midway and his brother Moe jumped on stage and led the band with Rooney and Deedee as backup causing the crowd to rise back up with a thunderous applause.. In turn, out of anger Rooney kicked Moe off the tour bus after the incident. * Rooney Doodle, like his siblings, his character design was based off of one of the three hedgehog triplet's from the TV series ''Sonic Underground. Which was also made by Cookie Jar. * Rooney along with his siblings like to skateboard.(Though Rooney isn't very good.) * Rooney always has bad fanfares during the beginning of every episode. * Rooney's debut was Doodlebops Photo Op. Appearances # Doodlebops Photo Op (first appearance) # Keep Trying # O Solo Moe # Cauliflower Power # All Together Now (cameo) # Fap Fap Fap (cameo) # Bird Is The Word # Count On Me # Fast and Slow Moe (cameo) # Jumping Judy (cameo) # Very Scary # King For A Dedede # The Move Groove (cameo) # Strudel Doodle # Look In A Book # High and Low # Gibble Gobble Nabber Gabber (cameo) # The Bad Day # Wobbly Whoopsy (cameo) # What? When? Why? # Roar Like A Dinosaur # Growing Moe # AbracaDeedee (cameo) # What Did You See Today? # Junk Funk # Sad Glad Bumpy Grumpy (superhero appearance) # Doodlebops Holiday Show (Season 2 Debut) # The Eww Flower (cameo) # The Mighty Moe Machine (cameo) # The Bring-A-Sound-Arounder # All Aboard The Doodle Train # Switch A Doodle (cameo) # Star Struck # A Different Look # Deedee Superstar (cameo) # Best Hider Ever # A Mess Of Doodles # Step By Step (cameo) # The Blame Game # Hold Your Horses # The Unbearless Loadness Of Moe # Fair Share # Space Invader # Don't Use It, Don't Need It (cameo) # Where's Mudge? # Moe's Lucky Clover # Show and Tell (cameo) # Later Alligator (cameo) # The Solo Surprise # Deedee's Big Break (cameo) # Moon Doodles # Flat Sitis # The Name Game (Season 3 Debut) # Moe's Invention # Rhymes With Orange # Think Pink (cameo) # The Chicken and The Eggs # All By Myself (cameo) # Moe's Dinosaur (cameo) # Deedee's Accordion # Robo Moe (cameo) # Oh, Brother (cameo) # The Frazzles # Way Better (cameo) # Around The World # Splish Splash Fun/ Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Doodlebops